Communication devices can use analog quadrature down-mixing on a received signal to produce signals on an in-phase (I) branch and a quadrature (Q) branch. Due to hardware imperfections or differences between the I and Q branches, there may exist an in-phase/quadrature (IQ) mismatch between the I and Q branches. Devices can use one or more techniques to estimate and compensate for the IQ mismatch. Such techniques can include blind estimation, non-blind estimation, adaptive estimation, or non-adaptive estimation.
Devices such as wireless communication devices can use one or more wireless communication technologies such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), code division multiple access (CDMA), or direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS). Wireless communication devices can communicate based on one or more wireless standards such as Bluetooth, wireless local area network (WLAN) standards such as IEEE 802.11 standards, or a ZigBee standard. Various examples of wireless communication devices include mobile phones, smart phones, wireless routers, wireless hubs, base stations, and access points. In some cases, wireless communication electronics are integrated with data processing equipment such as laptops, personal digital assistants, and computers.